


Siren Part II

by Miscellaneous_Obsession



Series: The Wayhaven Chronicles [8]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Shower Sex, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Obsession/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Obsession
Summary: Eliza sings for Morgan.
Relationships: Female Detective/Morgan (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Series: The Wayhaven Chronicles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096511
Kudos: 1





	Siren Part II

Morgan couldn't help but slide her lithe fingers across the damp expanse of Eliza's abdomen, appreciating the ripple of muscle beneath the skin, tensing ever so slightly as she continued her path. The vampire couldn't help but chuckle, sending a rumble through her chest, only to reverberate against the human held flush against her. No matter how many times they had been together, Morgan could still elicit the same reaction; it was endearing to have such an effect.

Her hand perused as if debating which direction would bring more satisfaction. Slinking upward, teasingly so with deft and purposefully light touches, Eliza shivered in her grasp, despite the warm water that continued to pelt her flushed skin. Only an inch from her intended target the brunette hummed, snapping Eliza's drifting attention back to her, a silent question, a look of permission, consent before daring to cross a line, one that has almost been erased from the sand.

A solitary nod, that was all she needed before her hand ascended. Slowly she kneaded the breast below her palm, pulling forth stifled moans that slipped past Eliza's lips despite being tightly gripped by teeth. Intent on drawing more delectable notes from the divine being in her arms, she shifted the idle hand that rested upon the blonde's waist, ensuring that the detective's hands won't impede those harmonies. Morgan was determined to hear Eliza sing for her.

From Morgan's loose grip Eliza freed an arm from its temporary bind, the slender limb crept backwards on instinct, furling around Morgan's own waist. Nails dug into the flesh beneath, guaranteed to leave crescent indents in their wake. The hiss that left the vampire was worth it, as was the subsequent squeeze of her breast that continued to be assaulted with various degrees of pressure.

The very same attention was given to its pair; it was only fair after all. Eliza's sensitivity heightened exponentially, not gone amiss as goosebumps erupted across her skin. Taking advantage of her position Morgan allowed her mouth to ravish Eliza's neck with kisses and gentle nips, marking her with precision, the placement of each red mark planned. Some less coverable than others, yet all were purposeful.

Distractions of touch and sensuality proved a success as Eliza lost focus, forgetting the exact placement of the brunette's other hand. With a jolt she soon remembered as it crawled along her thigh, drifting ever closer to their apex. Mere inches from where she needed her most Eliza whined, a weak attempt to garner more of the vampire's attention.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

As if she didn't know, feigning innocence when none was to be found. A coy grin caught on Morgan's lips at the blonde's fruitless efforts to gain a semblance of friction.

"Please Morgan."

"Is that a promise you'll sing for me?"

"Anything. Please, I need you."

That confession rooted itself in Morgan's mind; indeed, it was influenced by lust, but the tone of sincerity that coated each word rang true. It spurred her on, allowing her fingers to trace Eliza's slit, before sliding two in with ease, the blonde was sufficiently wet, an unsurprising discovery for Morgan. If she weren't hellbent on bringing such pleasure to the detective, she would have jested, determined to make Eliza flush an even deeper shade of scarlet red.

With each stroke and thrust, a symphony was unleashed, prompting Morgan to appease each shaky request proposed by Eliza. With a quickened pace of her hand and skilled reflexes, Morgan successfully drew Eliza over the edge. And as promised the blonde held up her end of the bargain, crying out in tandem with forced exhalations, murmuring what sounded like Morgan's name in her hazy state of mind.

The euphoric aftershocks of tremors ravaged the detective's body, completely dependent on the brunette's support. Avoiding oversensitivity the vampire opted for slow-paced pumps, easing her through the remnants of her orgasm until the blonde's body could function independently once more.

"You're going to need another shower sweetheart."

Scoffing at the offhand comment Eliza playfully rolled her eyes, a dangerous glimmer lingering beneath, Morgan knew she was in for a treat, "Good thing I put the heat on beforehand."


End file.
